


Heat of the Night

by GoldCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also some exhibitionism, Dubious Consent, M/M, i think???, some voyeurism, surprise rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldCat/pseuds/GoldCat
Summary: The night is hot and humid, and Reiner is having trouble getting to sleep.





	Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering about the dubious consent warning, they take place within the characters' fantasy.
> 
> Surprise rarepair is Erwin/Bertolt and happens in all of one paragraph (that probably should be three) that also takes place within a character’s fantasy.
> 
> I wrote this a year and a half ago in a fit of rage when, after a whole week of the Reibert tag being filled with Ereri nonsense, the tag finally updated with an actual Reibert fic that had the AUDACITY to be bad.
> 
> Anyway, I'm no writer so there are plenty of things I couldn't figure out how to change for the better, but feel free to leave critique (no need to sugar coat it--I am, unfortunately for everyone, an adult). Who knows, maybe I'll fly into another rage over fanfiction some day.

The night was hot and humid. The snores and gentle breathing filled the new recruits' barracks. Reiner's blanket was pushed down to the foot of the bed and his pillow shoved out of the way in frustration. No matter what he did, Reiner could not get comfortable in this heat.

"Reiner..."

Reiner peeks over the edge of his bunk to see what his friend wanted. Bertolt is on his side with his back facing Reiner. His body glistened with sweat from the night. "Yeah, Bertl?"

A moment passes by in silence.

"Bertolt?"

More silence. Reiner shrugs his shoulders. It wasn't unusual for Bertolt to call his name in his sleep and Reiner found his best friend's sleep noises comforting.

Reiner wished they were more than friends though, but he knew Bertolt wasn't into him. He liked Annie instead. It pained Reiner but he couldn't bear to deny his friend happiness because his heart belonged to someone else.

Reiner turns to attempt sleeping again. He lets the sounds of the night lull him to sleep and feels the furrow between his brows release as sleep approaches him warily.

A sleepy sigh drifts towards him from the bunk underneath him. Reiner feels his body relax. A quiet grunt. Reiner's eyelids grew heavier. A small whine. His mind slows down. A low moan.

Reiner's eyes shoot open and he twists to get a look a Bertolt. He has shifted so he was sleeping on his stomach, his face still turned away.

Reiner climbs down from his bunk to get a better look at Bertolt to make sure he was just hearing things. He feels like he waited an eternity in complete silence. Nothing but the sounds of the others sleeping could be heard. Just when he was about to give up and try to go back to sleep, Bertolt lets out a desperate whine.

"Mmm...Reiner, yes...!"

Bertolt's hips begin to move. Reiner's mouth falls open. He couldn't believe his ears, couldn't believe his eyes. Bertolt was having a wet dream--a wet dream about him.

Reiner stared stunned as Bertolt continued to thrust against the mattress and make quiet grunts as he sought his orgasm. Reiner could feel his body grow warmer, but he tried to ignore it. Still, he could not pull his eyes away.

He watched as a bead of sweat fall from underneath Bertolt's hairline to the other side of his neck. Reiner felt hot with desire and shame.

Finally Bertolt sighs his orgasm with Reiner's name on his lips and everything falls silent save for the sounds of the night. Reiner stays frozen, mind blank from shock, his body still at attention for his bunkmate.

He hears Bertolt let out a frustrated sigh. Reiner's heart beats faster as he realizes that Bertolt's orgasm had woken him up. Bertolt begins to lift himself up, but Reiner remains fixed in his position. He is flooded with dread as he realizes he can do nothing to protect Bertolt from finding out that Reiner had witnessed everything.

Bertolt turns. His eyes land on Reiner and freezes. A look of alarm quickly shifts to realization. His face flushes in embarrassment. They remained locked in position. Bertolt's gaze falls downwards in shame but it freezes on Reiner's lap. His eyebrows raise as his mouth falls open, lips forming around a silent "oh".

Reiner follows Bertolt's gaze and his face quickly reddens as his eyes land on his treacherous cock. He looks back to Bertolt sheepishly hoping against hope that he would misinterpret it. Bertolt meets his gaze.

"Do you know that I...?" He lowers his head eyes cast away making himself look a scolded puppy.

Reiner thins his lips, the truth difficult to admit. "Yes."

"And you...?" Bertolt nods towards Reiner's lap. Reiner had begun to soften in the heaviness of the awkward situation but his stubborn body continued to betray him.

Reiner sighs in defeat. He would just have to come clean. "Bertolt, I'm sorry." Reiner looks at him plaintively. He hoped he had conveyed everything with that short statement. He didn't care for the idea of elaborating on...this.

Bertolt looks away, eyebrows knitted together in thought. He chews his bottom lip as he comes to a decision.

Bertolt turns back to Reiner and looks him in the eyes, his gaze full of intent. He reaches for Reiner and pulls him closer to himself. Bertolt rests his hand on the back of Reiner's neck. His gaze may have been full of purpose but his touch was gentle with uncertainty. Reiner wanted to pull away. After all, Bertolt was in love with Annie and he only wanted Reiner because he was stressed and lonely, but his heart begged for the taste of Bertolt's lips. It couldn't bear to be denied this.

Reiner allowed himself to be pulled down for a kiss. Electricity shot down his spine to his toes as their lips met and it was in that moment that he remembered the secret glances, the stolen kisses, the touches they've shared in the night, their romantic rendezvous when they stole away into the dark of the night, the first time they stole away. He couldn't believe he forgot about his home, his warrior training, his best friend--his lover. He couldn't believe he left Bertolt alone to fend for himself. He couldn't believe himself.

A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek and his body burned with renewed heat as he savored the soft fullness of Bertolt's lips. He didn't want to forget again. He couldn't go back to that reality, not without Bertolt.

Their lips parted and Reiner gasped for breath. Their chaste kiss stole his breath away, threatened to suffocate him in his desire. Reiner wanted to drown himself in Bertolt's lips. He dove back in and recaptured Bertolt's lips with his.

Bertolt let out a surprised noise but allowed himself to be swept away in Reiner's passion. He let his eyes drift closed. He breathed in Reiner's every exhale using his breath as his own. Bertolt had been missing Reiner for so long and he here he was, finally back in his arms. He wasn't going to let him go, not now, not ever again. Bertolt's head began to swim with dizziness as their kisses deepened.

Reiner's hand came to rest on the back of Bertolt's neck, the hairs there raising from Reiner's electric touch. Reiner's hand slid upwards into his hair and felt the dampness of his roots. His heart ached with the fullness of his love for his childhood friend, but it was suddenly gripped with fear. Fear that he might lose Bertolt, will lose Bertolt, has already lost him.

Bertolt gasped in surprise, the sensation of having his hair pulled exhilarating. Reiner kissed down his jawline, nibbled his ear, explored his neck. Bertolt squirmed and helplessly pawed at the back of Reiner's shirt overwhelmed almost to tears.

Bertolt pulled Reiner down, and they both fell back into bed. Reiner slipped his hand underneath Bertolt's shirt to explore his muscular, lean body slick with sweat. The memory of Bertolt's body painful but wonderful. It felt like home, his only home.

Bertolt desperately pulled Reiner's shirt up over him. Reiner pulled back to allow Bertolt to take his shirt off and Bertolt threw the offending garment to the side and quickly pulled Reiner back into him. Their hands eagerly explored each other. Bertolt wandered over the hills and valleys of Reiner's torso; his abs, his pecs, his muscular back. His eyes filled with tears as he went over the familiar topography of Reiner's body. He hasn't touched him in so long. He ran his hand over Reiner's chest, relishing the softness of his coat of almost invisible blonde chest hairs.

Bertolt pushed Reiner onto his back, suddenly overcome with need. Need to pin Reiner down so he couldn't move, couldn't escape, couldn't forget him.

Reiner gasped with surprise and gazed down at Bertolt. He was trailing kisses up and down his body, settling on a pink nipple, sucking and lapping at it. The flash of pink tongue sent a wave of pleasure straight to Reiner's throbbing cock. Bertolt moved his hand to Reiner's other nipple and teased it in rhythm with his tongue. Reiner's breath hitched and he panted. It was all he could do to keep from waking the barracks.

Bertolt flicked his gaze upwards and met Reiner's half lidded eyes. Reiner was hungrily eating up the images in front of him, images he never wanted to forget, not ever again, not when he had to protect Bertolt, his friend, his lover, his everything. A smirk met Bertolt's eyes and he dashed to capture a nipple between his teeth.

Reiner let loose a loud moan and they both stilled. They held their breath as they listened for signs that their barracks had woken up. All they heard was the snores, the sleepy sighs, and dreamy shifting of the other boys sleeping in the night.

They both sighed in relief and breathlessly giggled, the adrenaline of almost being discovered making them giddy. They settled down only to lose themselves in each other's eyes, content smiles on their faces.

Reiner was happy to stay like this forever but Bertolt needed more, the excitement of being caught turned him on more than he expected. His cock dripped precum into his sticky pants at the thought. He'll worry about his secret exhibitionist streak later but right now he lowered himself down to Reiner's abdomen never losing Reiner's gaze.

Bertolt trailed kisses down Reiner's faint treasure trail and reached the top of his sleep pants. He lifted his head and looked down at the tent in Reiner's pants. He allowed a smile to cross his face and lowered his head to his clothed crotch. He began to lazily mouth at his crotch, tracing his cock with his fingers, humming with his lips against Reiner's balls. Every time he ran his tongue along the length of Reiner's cock, a delicious groan was pulled from his throat. Every hot breath inspired a dreamy sigh. Bertolt greedily collected every sound he heard Reiner make, worried that this would be the last time that he would hear them, worried that Reiner would forget him for one final time.

"Hey, don't tease."

Bertolt looked up at Reiner. Reiner had a grin on his face but his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Bertolt took the hint and hooked his fingers in Reiner's waistband and pulled down freeing Reiner's cock.

Bertolt sighed in surprise and appreciation. Reiner's cock jumped at the noise. It looked so much bigger and thicker than it felt when he was playing with it through his pants. His mouth watered, desire to taste him consuming him.

"Oh, Reiner...you're so big. You're gonna taste so good. I can't wait to have it inside me."

"Fuck, Bertl, what are you trying to do? Make me cum with all that dirty talk?"

Bertolt laughed breathlessly. He wrapped his hand around Reiner's cock, slowly pumping it as he lovingly gazed into his lover's sharp eyes.

"You like it that much when I talk dirty?" He felt Reiner's cock twitch in his fist and watched as precum pooled in the tip. He chuckled. Bertolt cupped Reiner's balls and swayed forward to whisper into his ear, his voice low and devious. "I want your fat cock inside me spreading me apart, so far apart. Your cock is so thick you'll practically tear me in half. It'll feel so good, so good!" He moaned into Reiner's ear. More precum dripped from Reiner's cock making his cock even slicker. Reiner started to thrust his hips to get more friction than what Bertolt was giving him. Bertolt began to gently palm Reiner's balls.

"I want to feel every throbbing inch deep inside me, so deep." Bertolt let out a whine and gripped Reiner's cock tighter. He twisted his wrist and earned a delicious groan from Reiner. "You'll fuck me so hard and fast, I'll scream you're name when I cum. In fact, I think I'll just cum on your cock alone. You'd never have to touch me." Reiner's thrusting was getting faster, desperate. The slick sounds filled the barracks. Bertolt allowed his other hand to slip further back and alternated between massaging the stretch of skin there and massaging his balls.

"We'll wake the whole barracks up, the whole base even, and we won't even care. You'll fuck me right in front of of everyone, the whole Survey Corps, even Commander Smith, show them that I belong to you. Show them how I'll never consider a single one of them because of how much I love your cock, how much I love how good your cock is to me." Bertolt felt his cock throb and drip precum in response to his own fantasy. He felt disgusting how much this fantasy was turning him on, but he'll worry about that later. Reiner was loving his dirty talk.

Reiner let out a whine and Bertolt knew he was close, too close for his liking. He withdrew his hands remorsefully.

"Bertl, please..." Reiner pulled Bertolt close and kissed him deeply, silently begging for mercy.

"Sorry, Reiner." Bertolt's voice was husky with lust. "I don't want you to come yet. I really do want your cock inside me...though let's not wake the barracks up."

Reiner snorted back laughter before burying his face in Bertolt's pillow. He felt Bertolt shrink back in shyness. He let his laughter die worried that he hurt Bertolt. He pulled Bertolt close to himself.

"Hey, I'm not laughing at you. It's just funny that you actually think I would actually take you up on doing our own little show in front of the whole barracks. After all, I've only known you since forever. I wouldn't do that to you no matter how hot I think it is." Reiner planted a chaste kiss on Bertolt's forehead and Bertolt allowed himself to smile now that he's been reassured Reiner wasn't encouraged by his exhibitionist fantasy. "Though you'd probably really get off on the Commander watching us."

Bertolt gave Reiner a dirty look. Reiner snickered. He knew how Bertolt stared at the Commander when he thought he could get away with it. He didn't mind, or at least, he told himself he didn't. Bertolt was into beefy blondes and Reiner was Exhibit A. He had to admit that Commander Smith was unnaturally attractive, though.

Reiner pulled Bertolt close and Bertolt relaxed into his arms. Reiner idly toyed with Bertolt's hair. They remained like that enjoying each other's quiet company. Bertolt listened to Reiner's steadying heart beat and began to drift to sleep.

"So...you're not really going to leave me hanging...are you...?"

Bertolt allowed himself to chuckle and languidly made his way back down to Reiner's softening cock. He pulled Reiner's waistband down lower signaling his intent. Reiner obediently lifted his hips and Bertolt fluidly pulled Reiner's pants off in one motion. Reiner's cock twitched, finding it incredibly erotic that he was completely exposed and under a fully clothed Bertolt.

Bertolt ran his hands up Reiner's thighs feeling the invisible hairs between his fingers. Bertolt buried his long, beautiful nose in Reiner's crotch and inhaled deeply, savoring Reiner's masculine, musky scent. The hair there was visible but still very blonde and silky. Bertolt loved burying his nose in it. He ran his hands through the hair before he gripped Reiner's cock again. Bertolt flattened his tongue and dragged it up the underside of Reiner's cock.

Reiner grunted as he made eye contacted with Bertolt. Bertolt got to work circling his tongue around the head, tongueing the slit, tasting the precum pooling there. He trailed kisses down the length, massaged Reiner's sack with his tongued, and sucked one of Reiner's balls into his mouth. He was determined to make Reiner sing his appreciation. He was well practiced, having learned back when they were in training. His first try may have been disastrous but he remembered the first time he got his mouth around Reiner's cock and the most wonderful groan he inspired. In fact, it was the only thing that encouraged him to try again. He remembered and loved every sound when it was new, as they tried new things and they learned more about what they liked. Then Bertolt took Reiner's cock into his mouth.

Reiner gasped and threw his head back against the bed. He shut his eyes and grabbed Bertolt's hair. Bertolt moaned against his cock, the vibrations making it throb painfully. Bertolt started to bob his head enthusiastically taking more of Reiner's length bit by bit. He reveled in the way Reiner's hand grasped and released his hair, his desperate panting, the way he tried not to thrust into Bertolt's mouth. Bertolt laved his tongue around Reiner's shaft. His eyes rolled back as the tip prodded the back of his throat and swallowed earning him a grunt that went straight to his dick. He hollowed his cheeks and tried to take more of Reiner into his mouth. Bertolt loved the way his jaw ached trying to fit around Reiner's cock, fantasies of him receiving Reiner unspooling in his mind. He would take Bertolt from behind and slowly sink into him, the stretch would feel so incredible that Bertolt's vision would go blurry. Reiner would set a brutal pace. It would be so brutal that Bertolt would practically bounce off Reiner's cock with each thrust. Tears would stream down his face, the ecstasy of the agony too much to bear. Then Reiner would pull out and Bertolt would whimper pathetically. He would shove Bertolt's hips down into the bed so that he was lying flat. Then Reiner would enter him again, this time Bertolt was tighter and Reiner's cock would be angled just right that it would hit him in the exact right spot with every thrust. Bertolt would sing for Reiner as Reiner would set a pleasing rhythm. His head would feel light, so light he couldn't think of anything but the way Reiner's cock felt inside of him. He would cum lying on his front right into the sheets, but Reiner wouldn't stop. No, he wouldn't stop until he reached his own orgasm. The final waves of Bertolt's orgasm would peter out and now the sensations were too much. He would scream for relief but Reiner won't let up until he's had his own orgasm. Reiner would restart his brutal pace. Bertolt would beg, beg for Reiner to stop, beg for him to slow down, beg for him to never let him go, never leave him alone again, never forget him again.

Bertolt drew back gasping for breath. Saliva covered his lips and Reiner's cock.

"Sorry, Bertl. Didn't mean to do that. Are you okay? We can stop if you want."

Bertolt shook his head. "I'm okay." He wiped at his face and set to slicking up Reiner's cock more evenly. Bertolt quickly threw off his clothes and straddled Reiner's hips. He raised his own hips over Reiner's cock and positioned himself. He began to lower himself. He needed Reiner now.

Reiner stopped him. "Wait. You're not ready."

Bertolt whined and tried to brute force his way onto Reiner's cock anyway, he was so desperate, but Reiner was far more stubborn and he insisted that he prep Bertolt properly.

Reiner guided Bertolt onto his hands and knees and got behind him. He ran his hand down Bertolt's back admiring the way it dipped and how the muscles were delicately etched into it. He kissed a path down his spine and then slid his hands down to Bertolt's ass. He kneaded his cheeks and admired the view, slowly inching his thumbs closer and closer to Bertolt's hole. Reiner could always get behind a nice ass, and Bertolt had the nicest. Bertolt whined in frustration and began to fidget. Reiner took that as his cue and dipped down to tongue Bertolt's ass.

Bertolt let out a loud moan. Reiner quickly covered his mouth and shushed him. They waited with baited breath to see if they had disturbed anyone. No one seems to have stirred and they allowed themselves to relax.

"You really do want to put on a show for the Survey Corps, don't you?" Reiner teased into Bertolt's ear.

"Reiner just fuck me, for fuck's sake, or I swear I'll go fuck the Commander instead."

"Just as long as I get to watch." Bertolt elbowed him and Reiner snickered as he got back behind Bertolt. He lowered himself and licked a long stripe between Bertolt's cheeks. Bertolt buried his face into his pillow to muffle his moans. Reiner let the fantasy of watching Commander Smith fuck Bertolt unfold in his mind's eye as he enthusiastically tongued and nipped at Bertolt's rim. Maybe Squad Leader Ness would receive official orders for Bertolt and Reiner and let them know that the Commander expects them in his office immediately. No one would know what they had done. They were both star trainees and so far have been excellent cadets, save for some incredibly minor infractions that were easily overlooked. They would knock on the door and they would hear the Commander allow them entry into his office. Perhaps Squad Leader Zacharius--another superior that Bertolt liked to stare at a lot--would be present, clearly discussing whatever this matter was about. Erwin would dismiss Mike, and Mike would walk out with a knowing smile on his face, his eyes following them as he passed them on his way out of the room. Commander Erwin would invite them to sit, and they would do so as if it was an order. He would possibly try to start up some small talk, attempt to make them feel comfortable. More likely he wouldn't waste any time. He had found out about their midnight sessions, and now he needed to teach them the importance of curfew and leaving the base without written permission. He would regretfully have to punish these excellent recruits. He would motion for Bertolt to approach and Bertolt would obey, approaching warily, a cornered fawn approaching a hungry wolf. The Commander would bend Bertolt over his desk. He would probably lean over to whisper reassurances into Bertolt's ear, things like "This is for your own good," and "This is going to hurt me more than it'll hurt you." Whatever it is he says to Bertolt, Reiner wouldn't be able to hear, but Commander Smith would make direct eye contact with Reiner the whole time, willing him to get angry, to fight him for Bertolt. He'd start off with some spanking, every sharp slap amplified by the leather belt around Bertolt's hips. Bertolt would get nice and hard. Spanking had always been his thing even if he still refuses to admit it. In fact, Erwin would know that, as observant as he is, and he would use that knowledge to prove that he knows Bertolt just as well as Reiner, if not better, and it would take nothing to get Bertolt to leave Reiner for him. Then, he would tear Bertolt's pants off--or maybe he would ease Bertolt out of them. Bertolt would tremble from the anxiety and the stimulation. Then Erwin would force his fingers in too fast, too soon just to get Reiner's blood boiling, but Reiner would remain seated in front of Erwin's desk helplessly watching his lover take the Commander of the Survey Corps' abuse, the leader of the freedom fighters, freedom fighters of a lost cause. Reiner understands where Erwin's coming from, why he was doing this to them. He'd be frustrated too if all his hard work had been for nothing. There are few outlets for this kind of frustration, and the Commander doesn't seem like he has to time to get himself laid. Reiner smirks at the thought. The Commander would position himself behind Bertolt and take him from behind with him still bent over the desk, gripping his hair and yanking his head back. Bertolt would spread his legs a little wider in attempt to take him deeper, the greedy thing. He imagined Erwin would begin a languid pace, frustrating Bertolt and getting him to ride his cock, get him moaning and groaning like a whore as he begged for more. Erwin would lock eyes with Reiner, making sure he's watching, his cold calculating gaze daring Reiner to stop him, and just as he thinks he's won, Bertolt would cum with Reiner's name on his lips. Bertolt will always belong to him.

Reiner smiled, delighting in every sound he heard Bertolt make into his pillow. Reiner started to fuck Bertolt with his tongue and Bertolt made a particularly high pitched noise. Reiner let out a small laugh. Bertolt moved his hips forcefully into Reiner's face, a sign he didn't appreciate Reiner's laughing at him.

"Sorry, babe."

"Less laughing, more rimming," Bertolt panted, frustration laced in his voice, turned husky from desire. Reiner obeyed. He basked in the muffled moans, Bertolt clearly loving every second of it, and the way that Bertolt tried to move his hips in sync with Reiner's tongue trying to get it deeper into himself drove Reiner crazy. Reiner could eat him out until Bertolt came into the sheets but Bertolt's hand reached from underneath in an attempt to finger himself, no longer satisfied with Reiner's rimjob.

Reiner got the message and brought a hand up to Bertolt's lips. Bertolt eagerly took his fingers in his mouth and began to suck, letting his eyes fall closed. He may as well have been savoring a fine wine with the look he had on his face. Reiner grinned amused at his lover. Bertolt went to town on his fingers and Reiner's cock throbbed remembering that skilled tongue on his dick. Bertolt was a pro at blowjobs if Reiner was allowed to judge. He even gets off on giving them, if every time he's reciprocated Bertolt had practically creamed himself is anything to go by. It's amazing how far he's come. When they went down on each other for the first time, Reiner finished Bertolt off first swallowing his cock well, though he was still new and very clueless about what he was doing. When it was Reiner's turn, he had completely lost his hard on because Bertolt couldn't get past the taste and spent the next five minutes dry heaving into the grass. Now he regularly tells Reiner how good his cock tastes--usually during the most inappropriate times like the time he whispered his appreciation and other things into his ear when he knew Reiner had to report to Shadis. If Shadis noticed his raging stiffie, he didn't let it on and Reiner continues to silently thank him for his discretion to this day.

Reiner withdrew his fingers. Bertolt whined but allowed it, knowing they were moving on to something much more fulfilling. He gently prodded and massaged Bertolt's rim, Bertolt giving him satisfied sighs, before sinking his middle finger into him. Bertolt gasped and gave Reiner some resistance, but he relaxed and let Reiner slowly push into him. Bertolt groaned with relief and satisfaction when Reiner's knuckles were flush against him. Reiner gave him some time even though he didn't think he needed it, Bertolt was so eager. Bertolt moved his hips, impatient, and Reiner complied. He withdrew his finger slowly, searching for that little spot inside him that drove Bertolt wild.

"Mmm!" Bertolt buried his face into the pillow again, his knees spread a little wider, and his body began to tremble. Reiner massaged that spot thoroughly, sometimes getting a little rough. He can hear Bertolt pant and whine and Reiner could just see Bertolt's face; his eyes a little watery and half-lidded, a beautiful flush across his cheeks, and his mouth slightly open letting loving sighs and words fall from his mouth.

Reiner let another finger slip in, letting Bertolt get used to the stretch. He felt Reiner scissor his fingers, stretching him wider. Reiner began to thrust his fingers into him and Bertolt felt like he let out a loud moan, but he didn't know, he didn't know if he even made a sound at all, his mind was completely blank. He felt his body move as if it was on automatic, him not having enough presence of mind to move consciously. He pulled at his own hair and grabbed a fistful of sheets. He wanted--needed more.

Reiner slipped another finger in as if on cue. Bertolt didn't know if he made a sound, but he must have because Reiner immediately shoved his head down into the pillow. Reiner quickly set a fast pace, and Bertolt moved in time with him. He bit down on his lower lip and matched Reiner's movements hungry for his cock. His fingers wasn't enough. He needed to be closer to Reiner. He tried to beg but the words died in his throat the ecstasy stifling his voice. He filled the pillow with his heavy panting and grunts, desperate to be filled, filled until he was about to burst, burst with all the emotion, the relief, the love in his heart and then he felt nothing.

Reiner withdrew his fingers and let Bertolt's muffled, needy whine go straight to his cock. He felt Bertolt didn't need anymore stretching. Bertolt hadn't been giving Reiner any resistance since he put the first finger in and felt more than ready for his cock. He spat onto his cock and Bertolt's hole ensuring both were slicked up, flipped Bertolt over, lined his cock up and slowly sank in.

Bertolt gasped. The stretch was more than he anticipated. Reiner felt even bigger inside him than he looked. He drew deep breaths and tried to relax as Reiner breached him inch by agonizing inch. Bertolt felt Reiner's lips kissing his his neck and a hand trail its way down to his cock. Reiner pumped his cock trying to distract Bertolt from the pain. Bertolt concentrated on the sensations, trying to lose himself in every callous in Reiner's rough touch, every firm twist of Reiner's wrist. Precum dribbled freely from his cock as Reiner ran a thumb over the head, letting the edge of his nail catch on the slit. And then he felt Reiner's hips flush against his own.

Reiner waited, letting Bertolt get used to the stretch. Finally, he felt the resistance fade and Bertolt wiggle his hips experimentally and drew a hitched breath. Bertolt was ready and Reiner pulled him close. He slowly worked up to rolling thrusts and looked up at Bertolt. Bertolt's eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed, and his face turned to the side. His heavy panting, his fingernails on Reiner's back, the sheen of his sweat on his collarbones, Reiner hoarded Bertolt's pleasure. He wanted to make him feel good, needed to make him feel good to make up for what he did, to earn Bertolt's forgiveness.

Bertolt moaned with every quickening thrust. He felt so lighted headed, he couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be this full again. He wanted to tell Reiner how good he was, how much he loved him in between his legs, in his arms, but all he could do was chant Reiner's name like a mantra. It was the only thing that meant something, anything to him in this awful world, this awful life. He tightened his arms around Reiner and pulled him closer. "Harder, Reiner, harder!" Bertolt breathlessly demanded.

Reiner thrusted harder. The sound of skin slapping skin hardly muffled by the thin blanket that was slowly falling off of them filled the air. They joined their lips in a sloppy kiss, barely able to maintain it. Bertolt threw his head back, coming dangerously close to his orgasm. Reiner could feel Bertolt pulse and spasm around his cock and before he knew it, his orgasm crashed into him like a wave.

Bertolt gasped at the feeling of Reiner's come filling him and his orgasm pulled him under. Reiner collapsed on top of him in exhaustion. He turned his head and placed lazy kisses on Bertolt's neck. Bertolt smiled, completely undone and panting underneath the love of his life. He ran his fingers through Reiner's closely cropped hair and turned his head so he could exchange gentle kisses with Reiner in their post-coital bliss. Bertolt rubbed soothing circles into Reiner's back and Reiner returned the gesture by running his hand up and down Bertolt's side. They held each other in complete contentment and began to drift to sleep.

"You know, you two should really put on a show for the whole Survey Corps. At least then you'll be too tired to keep the rest of us awake at night."

**Author's Note:**

> Go to sleep, Jean.


End file.
